


Whirlwind

by klutzy_girl



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Katy isn't terrified of the results this time, unlike the last time she took a pregnancy test.





	Whirlwind

Katy bit her lip anxiously as she awaited the response that could change the rest of her life. And unlike the last time, she wasn’t dreading the results or terrified of them. “You ready for whatever’s next?” Topanga asked from beside her, along for support.

She nodded. “Yeah. And hey, at least I’m married now!” she joked. She had a minute or so left and time was dragging. She and Kermit had married in a small City Hall wedding only three days after the pregnancy test came back positive. Katy wished now that she had rejected his proposal, but at the time, she thought it was the best idea. She never once regretted having Maya and now she was married to a wonderful, supportive man who loved both her and her daughter.

Topanga snorted. “You ready to do this all over again?”

Katy didn’t even hesitate when answering. “Absolutely.” She didn’t even mention that they didn’t have an answer yet - she already knew what it was going to tell her. The timer on her phone rang and she exhaled as she picked up the test. As expected, it read “Pregnant”, and Katy started laughing.

“Congratulations!” Topanga guessed with a smile on her face.

She nodded and didn’t even flinch when her best friend unexpectedly pulled her in for a hug. “How do you think Shawn is going to react?” Katy asked, giving into a brief moment of insecurity.

“He’ll be thrilled. Probably terrified but he loves you and Maya. You’ve seen Shawn in action as a dad and although newborns are definitely different than teenagers, he’ll rock this.” 

Her lips curled up into a smile that lit up the room. “I’m having another baby,” Katy whispered in awe. She couldn’t wait to meet her second child. But first, she and Topanga had to get through the work day, and then she could tell her husband the news.

 

When Shawn got home, Katy nearly blurted out her secret but she wanted to find the right moment. She was also thankful Maya was somewhere with her friends - she could tell her daughter when she got home. “What’s going on? You’re acting a little weird,” Shawn observed of his wife.

She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. “Sit,” she told him.

He eyed her warily but sat down anyway. “Again, what’s going on?”

“You know how tired I’ve been lately?”

“Yeah. I’m actually a little worried and think you need to see a doctor,” Shawn admitted - he hadn’t wanted to freak Katy out so that’s why he chose not to say anything sooner.

“I already have an appointment but it’ll just be a confirmation of what I already know. I’m pregnant, Shawn!” Katy practically bubbled with excitement and anticipation as she waited for his reaction.

He blinked as the news sent shockwaves through his body. It took him a minute or two to finally find the words to react to his wife’s news. “I knocked you up?”

Katy rolled her eyes but laughed. “Yes, you knocked me up.”

He stood up and grabbed her arm to pull her up before circling his arms around her. “I love you, Katy.” He was freaking out and scared shitless but he also couldn’t wait to have this baby with her.

“I love you, too.” She kissed him and then let out a startled squeal when Shawn picked her up and kissed her some more.

“So you’re excited?” she checked.

“Excited doesn’t even begin to cover it. I can’t wait to tell Maya and Cory and Topanga and Jack.” Shawn never imagined his life would turn out this way but he was so happy and couldn’t wait for the next chapter in their lives.

As happy as the Hunters were, they still weren’t entirely prepared for the whirlwind they named Carol Melody.


End file.
